Anticlere
:Não confunda com Alcaire ou Antiphyllos. O Anticlere ou Reich Gradkeep,Newgate's War of Betony é uma região costeira ao norte de Iliac Bay e na área mais ao sul em High Rock. No norte, a província faz fronteira com Daenia e Urvaius. No oeste, faz fronteira com Shalgora e possui uma pequena fronteira no leste com Dwynnen. A capital regional é a Cidade de Anticlere. Mara é a principal divindade adorada na região e a linhagem de vampiros predominante é a dos Haarvenu. Os Knights of the Flame são nobres guerreiros de Anticlere. Eles têm lealdade inabalável dedicadas ao Lorde e Leide Flyte. Em retorno a isso, eles são tratados quase como deuses pelos cidadãos. Por jogo *Reich Gradkeep (Arena) *Anticlere (Daggerfall) *Anticlere (Oblivion PSP) Descrição Geografia A cidade de Anticlere é a capital do feudo de Anticlere, que está entre as muitas nações políticas que habitam a Iliac Bay. O feudo está localizado a leste do Reino de Daggerfall, e é relativamente grande, rivalizando com outros grandes reinos como Barony of Dwynnen e ao Fiefdom of Tigonus. Anticlere tem uma ilha localizada na costa da cidade de Anticlere. O sudeste da cidade é uma grande península; mais a leste é um pequeno rio que penetra profundamente no feudo. Faz fronteira com a região Shalgora a oeste, Daenia ao norte, Urvaius a nordeste e Dwynnen a leste. Depois de Warp in the West, o feudo de Anticlere foi integrado ao Reino de Wayrest, mas apenas na metade, o resto foi em grande parte tomado pelo Reino de Daggerfall. Entre a região estão várias áreas notáveis durante a War of Betony, incluindo o Cryngaine Field, a Ravennian Forest e a Yeorth Burrowland. A ordem de cavaleiros local é Knights of the Flame, que se estendem até o feudo de Alcaire. O templo local dos Divinos é o Benevolence of Mara, que é vista em lugares como Riften em Skyrim e Glenumbra Moors. O Haarvenu Vampire Clan também ocupa o feudo. História Primeira Era A Conquista Nord e os Direnni Elves de Balfiera A cidade de Reich Gradkeep foi fundada pelos Nords de Skyrim, juntamente com várias outras cidades, incluindo Daggerfall e Camlorn. O Primeiro Império de Nords expandiu-se muito além das Druadach Mountains e criou assentamentos em toda a Grande Bretony moderna, bem como em áreas das Velothi Mountains. Vários anos depois, o Clã Direnni dos High Elves se mudaram para a Iliac Bay e se estabeleceram na Isle of Balfiera. Desde então, a hegemonia dos Direnni assumiria o controle da Grande Bretony e até mesmo áreas do deserto Alik'r. A cidade de Reich Gradkeep estava sob controle de Direnni. Eles foram capazes de fazer isso quando os Nords tiveram um conflito interno na forma da War of Succession. Reich Gradkeep acabou se tornando um lar para os Bretons no final da Primeira Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock A Rivalidade Moderna entre Anticlere e Sensford Em 1E 1427, a cidade de Reich Gradkeep e a vila de Sensford entraram em guerra uns contra os outros, que terminaram com a Batalha de Duncreigh Bridge. O conflito infelizmente não resultou em nada para as duas nações, já que ambas as aldeias se gabavam constantemente de suas antigas linhagens que governavam sua casa. Os burgueses de Reich Gradkeep foram as ruas de Sensford para comemorar sua vitória sobre o município. Este evento causaria várias brigas e tumultos. Ocorreu isso em Anticlere por vários anos, até a Terceira Era. Terceira Era A Ascensão do Usurpador; a Batalha de Fogos de Artifício Em 3E 266, Haymon Camoran levantou um exército de guerreiros mortos-vivos e daedra para conquistar o continente ao longo da costa ocidental, desde Arenthia até Northpoint. Foi por volta deste ano que a Armada de Camoran alcançou a província de High Rock e de Iliac Bay. A turbulência estava em erupção em toda a Bretony, e causou conflitos entre os muitos reinos da Iliac. O então, Senhor de Reich Gradkeep adoecera e estava em seu leito de morte, ele havia falecido no final do ano. Haymon acabaria por perecer na Batalha de Firewaves às mãos do Baron Othrok e uma força naval unida da Iliac Bay. O legado do usurpador Camoran não morreria após a invasão, seu filho Mankar Camoran se tornaria o orquestrador da Oblivion Crisis e o fim da Dinastia Septim.The Fall of the Usurper Reich Gradkeep durante o Imperial Simulacrum Durante o Imperial Simulacrum de 3E 389 a 3E 399, o Imperador Uriel Septim VII foi preso junto com Talin Warhaft em Deadlands por Jagar Tharn. Tharn planejou por meses capturar o trono, e ele foi capaz de alcançá-lo no espaço de dez anos. Tharn tinha uma arma poderosa chamada Staff of Chaos, e ele a dividiu em nove pedaços e os espalhou por Tamriel, a equipe era a única coisa que mantinha Uriel Septim e Warhaft em Oblivion. Um guerreiro escapou de suas garras e viajou por todos os cantos de Tamriel para recuperar as peças que faltavam. O herói era conhecido como o Eternal Champion, e ele reuniu o cajado e derrotou Jagar Tharn no Palácio Imperial. O Eternal Champion havia visitado a cidade de Reich Gradkeep em sua missão de recuperar as peças.Eventos em Conflito em Iliac; a Guerra de Betony Em 3E 403, os Reinos da Daggerfall e Sentinel travaram guerra um contra o outro pelo Protectorate of Betony, localizado ao extremo oeste de Iliac Bay. A cidade de Reich Gradkeep era governada pelo Lord Graddock, que era neutro na guerra e queria servir como um ajudante a um futuro tratado entre os dois. Depois de vários confrontos, as duas partes se encontraram com Lord Graddock no castelo de Reich Gradkeep. Um membro da Corte de Daggerfall, Lord Vanech, escreveu um tratado desregulado que dava à cidade de Daggerfall a maioria dos direitos de Daggerfall, o rei Camaron percebeu a enganação da situação no acordo. Camaron reagiu negativamente, e tanto seus guardas quanto os do rei Lysandus atacaram uns aos outros, os corredores do castelo Reich Gradkeep estavam cobertos de sangue no Riot em Reich Gradkeep.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Motim de Reich Gradkeep e a tragédia do rei Lysandus Os exércitos de Daggerfall e Sentinel entraram no feudo Anticlere, contornando a Ravennian Forest e entrando no Cryngaine Field de Anticlere. A Batalha de Cryngaine Field foi uma batalha decisiva na Guerra de Betony, uma vez que afetou as duas nações por vários anos, até mesmo na Crise do Oblivion e na Quarta Era. A batalha foi até entre Daggerfall e Sentinel; as mesas tinham se transformado quando um nevoeiro grande e espesso criou Skakmat que envolvera o campo de batalha, cegando os dois exércitos no processo. Lord Woodborne de Wayrest usou o nevoeiro para assassinar o rei Lysandus com uma flecha de veneno. Após esta notícia, o príncipe Gothryd, que estava presente no campo de batalha, se tornou o rei do Daggerfall durante a batalha e entrou na luta para matar o rei Camaron, que todos acreditavam que mataria Lysandus. Gothryd e Camaron duelaram até a morte, e Gothryd saiu vitorioso. Lorde e Lady Graddock, juntamente com o herdeiro do trono, Lady Mara Graddock foram vítimas do motim em Reich Gradkeep. A cidade foi devastada por este conflito, não só os soldados atacaram uns aos outros, mas saqueadores roubaram as casas se aproveitando da situação. Depois de Graddock, a única pessoa a herdar o trono era uma criança doente. O primo de Graddock, Auberon Flyte, assumiu o trono de Reich Gradkeep e renomeou a cidade para Anticlere, em homenagem ao lar ancestral. Anticlere durante a urdidura no oeste Durante a urdidura no oeste em 3E 405, a cidade de Anticlere estava sob o controle de Lord Auberon Flyte e Lady Doryanna Flyte, ambos os quais eram os líderes dos Knights of the Flame. Auberon infelizmente contraiu a peste Guedilioc de um diplomata Argonian de Black Marsh e causou um envelhecimento excessivo, a ponto de parecer que ele tinha noventa anos. Doryanna Flyte se tornaria a líder de fato de Anticlere enquanto seu marido estava doente. Doryanna era talentosa na política e usou o selo de Anticlere para impor suas crenças e ideais para o feudo. O Mayor Perwright de Anticlere era contra suas noções e suas ações, mas estava com medo de se impor. Há rumores de que Doryanna estava seduzindo o Guildmaster da Thieves Guild de Anticlere, até mesmo libertando-o da prisão. Doryanna governaria Anticlere por vários anos. A integração de Anticlere no Reino de Wayrest O feudo de Anticlere, juntamente com outras regiões, foi anexado ao Reino de Wayrest na urdidura no oeste. O Reino de Wayrest era vasto e se estendia da metade de Anticlere ao feudo de Gavaudon até o Bjoulsae River. A outra metade de Anticlere foi governada pelo Reino de Daggerfall, que estava sob o controle do rei Gothryd e da rainha Aubk'i. O Reino de Wayrest tinha lidado recentemente com a perda do rei Eadwyre. A filha de Eadwyre, Elysana, foi nomeada Rainha de Wayrest e tinha laços com sua madrasta, a rainha Barenziah e seu meio-irmão, Helseth Hlaalu. Elysana era uma governante temida e aliada de Orsimer do Third Orsinium e Gortwog gro-Nagorm.Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Galeria Iliac Anthology.jpg|O feudo de Anticlere na Iliac Bay. Aparições * * * *''The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion (PSP)'' * Referências en:Anticlere ru:Антиклер Categoria:Lore: Localidades em High Rock Categoria:Cidades em High Rock Categoria:Lore: Cidades